


Oh, I'm a mess right now, inside out.

by titaniaeli



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Reunions, Gen, Other, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace survived the war, but he does not remembers anything. It's up to Sabo to bring his brother back, one step at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I'm a mess right now, inside out.

Ace survived the war.

It was a miracle by itself that he had survived Akainu’s blow. Sabo had been so relieved and delighted when he heard the news that he had sank to his knees and couldn’t move for minutes, his bones practically melting in his skin from the tension being released. 

He hadn’t realize that he was so tense before his informant delivered news of Portgas D. Ace’s survival. The Whitebeard Pirates had managed to keep their 2nd Division Commander’s survival quiet, but it wasn’t long before the secret had leaked out. 

And here he was, on the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates, staring at the crumbled remains of a great crew with their legend of a captain dead and gone. 

He had been met with suspicion and hostility at first — no surprise, after what just happened — but the appearance of the most wanted man in the world helped verified his identity. 

He owed Dragon, and could only be grateful that the man has a soft spot for him. 

“So you’re Ace’s brother, yoi.” Was the first thing the blonde Commander said when he stepped foot on the Moby Dick.

“Yes.” He nodded distractedly, eyes flickering around when he saw no sight of Ace. 

Marco watched him thoughtfully, before shaking his head and beckoning for him to follow. 

“His injuries look worse than it actually is.” The older blonde said. “He healed up pretty fast, although he’s still sentenced to bed rest.” They stopped outside a closed door and Marco turned to look at him. Sabo felt the dread and apprehension returned at the uncharacteristic grave look on the man’s face. 

“What is it?” He asked anxiously.

“I thought I’d tell you this before we head in so you can prepare yourself first.” Marco said quietly. “Ace survived without any fatal injuries, but when he woke up, he couldn’t remember anything.”

“W — What.” Sabo stammered. 

Marco patted him gently on the shoulder before he turned the knob, pushing his way into the infirmary. Sabo stayed by the doorway, shocked. He could hear a soft beeping emitting from the room, Marco’s murmuring to someone. Swallowing nervously, Sabo stepped in.

He had anticipated this, but even the sight of his older brother felt like a punch in the gut. Paler than normal, his freckles standing out on his face, Ace looked weary and disoriented. But when Sabo entered, his expression visibly perked up.

Sabo nearly swallowed his tongue when wide, dark eyes swivelled towards him. 

“Hi.” He tried lamely. 

“I’ll leave the both of you.” Marco coughed, slipping out of the room. Sabo almost reached out to grab the man. Suddenly, the idea of being alone with Ace frightened him.

“So Marco told me you’re my brother.” Ace started, blinking owlishly up at him from the bed. “Uh, you look far different than I thought." 

"We aren’t blood-related.” Sabo said, mouth dry. Luffy and Ace were the ones that were always mistaken as biological brothers. He, with his fair skin and blond hair, was the odd one out. 

Ace’s eyes lit up with understanding. “So we’re foster brothers, huh? Well, then, come sit over here. It feels weird when you’re just standing over there.” 

Sabo jerked out of his reverie, and hesitantly sat down on the chair beside the bed. 

“So you know me since young, right?” Ace asked. “Tell me what was I like when I was young. I — um, couldn’t remember anything, but I have vague flashes of images in my head. The doctor said that I might remember more if we start from young.”

Well, he could do that. Sabo cleared his throat, lips twitching into a reluctant smile. “You were a brat when you were young.”  

* * *

 

Ace’s progress in recovering his memories was slow, but there were results. The more stories Sabo told, the more Ace started to remember. 

When he was done telling all their childhood stories  _(carefully omitting his own death)_ , he went on to tell about Ace’s adventures on the sea. He has been following Ace’s trail since he was seventeen, gathering information from newspaper clippings and rumours. He did the same for Luffy. 

Koala once told him that he was obsessive, but it was the only thing he could do without jeopardizing his duties and responsibilities in the Revolutionary. 

His brothers had gone on their own paths, and so did he. He has no right barging right back into their lives. 

And it was his responsibilities that he had failed his own brother. It was a miracle that Ace had survived. Sabo would never have forgiven himself if Ace had died.

“Hey, Sabo,” The blonde looked up to find Ace watching him. “You know, I’m wondering — I mean, you told me loads about Luffy and I, but you rarely talked about yourself.”

“What’s so interesting about me?” Sabo snorted. 

“Everything.” Ace said honestly. Sabo felt an unexpected flush in his cheeks at the bluntness. Typical Ace, always saying whatever he thinks. 

“Like, you never told me why you join the Revolutionary?” Ace persisted. “We promised to be pirates, didn’t we?" 

He looked confused again, eyes unfocused and scowling, whenever his memories were hazy and out of his grasp.

"Yeah, we did.” Sabo agreed. “But I found a cause in the Revolutionary. Something to fight for.”  Ace’s heavy gaze was on him, and he felt the words tumbling out of his mouth. “The injustice and corruption in the World Government break apart far too many families, steal too many smiles. How can I just abandon those too weak to protect themselves?”

It made him vulnerable, spilling his feelings to Ace. He had once anticipated explaining to his brothers why he never came back for them, but he never expected to find himself justifying himself in this sort of situation — where Ace could not remember that he had lost Sabo once.

He looked up when the silence went on for too long, and was startled by the softness in Ace’s eyes. The latter grinned, reaching out to wrap an arm around his shoulder. He instinctively closed his eyes and leaned back against Ace. 

Ace chuckled, “You are very kind, Sabo. Somehow, I wasn’t surprised by that.” 

Sabo clenched his fist against his thigh, emotions clogging up his throat. His eyes burned behind his lids and he lowered his head. 

“Sabo?” Ace’s voice sounded worried. “Are you alright?" 

"Yeah,” He answered, choking out a soft laugh. “I’m fine." 

He reached up to grip Ace’s hand, and repeated, “I’m really fine, Ace.” 

* * *

 

At first, the Whitebeard Pirates tolerated his presence. Sabo doesn’t blame them. After all, they were still grieving for the loss of their captain and scrambling to rebuild themselves. Whitebeard’s death had ousted the crew from a position of power in the New World.

They still have powerful allies loyal to the crew, but they also have dangerous enemies.

However, they slowly warmed up to Sabo, treating him like any other crew mate. His identity as Ace’s foster brother helped in a way. The Whitebeard Pirates welcomed anyone that made their 2nd Division Commander smile. Sabo was glad that Ace had found such a great family.

No one protested to Sabo’s presence by the time three weeks passed. Instead, he was always greeted with friendly smiles. He knew they probably wouldn’t care if he decided to stay forever, hell — they had been urging him to stay longer, in fact. 

But Sabo has a deadline. He could not abandon his duties forever. 

Dragon had told him to ‘take as much time as he needed’, but Sabo still felt guilty for being away for so long. 

The blonde exhaled loudly, ruffling his hair in irritation and walked straight into Jozu.  

"Watch where you’re going.” Jozu reprimanded, but his tone was good-natured. He gripped onto the back of Sabo’s coat and lifted him to his feet. 

“Thanks.” Sabo grimaced sheepishly. “Have you seen Ace?" 

"I saw him just ten minutes ago. He went tearing into the gym and threw everyone out.” Jozu frowned pensively. “He looked really angry. Be careful, Sabo." 

"Ace would never hurt me.” Sabo grinned, feeling oddly touched that the man was concerned for him. He bade farewell to Jozu and left in the direction of the gym. 

He could hear the crashing before he even turned the corridor. Men scampered past him nervously, or to be more precise —  _away_   _from_  the gym.

Whoa, Ace was  _really_  pissed. 

Sabo frowned, ignoring the worried and alarmed looks he was garnering and pushed the doors open. His eyes widened at the destruction. Even without using his fire ability, the damages Ace dealt to the gym was huge. The gym equipment were bended out of shape, there were cracks on the floor and the gym mirror was shattered. 

Ace spun around at his entrance, and his face twisted into something ugly. Sabo was ashamed to admit that his heart skipped a beat in fear at the look in Ace’s eyes.

Ace has always had a terrible temper, and Sabo has always tried to avoid fights with the older boy when they were children. He has seen Ace and Luffy fought, and it was by sheer luck and Luffy’s rubber body that he had survived Ace. 

Sabo was confident enough of his own ability to handle Ace, but he has never liked fighting the other man. Sparring was a different matter, but Sabo hated it when Ace was angry. 

“Ace?” Sabo stumbled back as the dark-haired man stomped towards him. He felt the wall obstructed his way and instinctively flinched when a fist flew towards his face. 

The crush of fist against cement and the sound of Ace’s heavy breathing were the only sounds in the silent gym. Ace shifted his arm and pieces of plasters dropped down over Sabo’s shoulder. 

“I thought you were dead for so long.” Ace’s head was bended, dark hair shadowing his eyes. Sabo’s heart hammered in his chest and he prayed Ace couldn’t hear his frantic heartbeats.

“Ace—”

“Shut up, Sabo.” Ace snarled, head snapping up. He pulled his fist out of the wall. “Luffy cried, you asshole! And I — I — my heart was broken.” He clutched Sabo’s shoulders with both hands. “I regretted not going after you the day your father took you away, every single god damn day of my life. I thought that you’d be fine. That you’d be  _safe_.” 

"Not your fault. It’s mine.  _Mine_.” He whispered, shaking his head. “I should have come for you and Luffy. I’m sorry, Ace, I’m  _sorry_ —”

"Fuck your apologies.” Ace choked, pulling him forward. Sabo clung onto him, clutching him tight enough to bruise his ribs. Ace’s breathing hitched, tears welling up in his eyes.

“You’re really here.  _You’re really here!_ ” Ace laughed hysterically, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. He closed his eyes and breathed in Sabo’s scent. “I can’t believe this. You’re really here…”

Sabo’s shoulders trembled and he nodded furiously, rubbing his tears away with the back of his hand. He looked up at Ace, bottom lip quivering as he tried to muster up a smile. 

“I’m really here.” He hiccuped in agreement. 

Ace sniffled, looking endearingly like a child as he rubbed his reddening nose. 

“I’m not going to forgive you so soon.” He sulked. “I understand why you didn’t come back, but that doesn’t means I will forgive you for that.” His eyes softened and he reached up to tousle Sabo’s hair. “You’re too kind, you idiot.”

He stepped away, glancing around the gym as if he just realized that everything was destroyed. 

“Damn, Marco’s going to disembowel me.” He cursed. He looked back at Sabo, lips tilting up in a resigned smirk. “You’re going to help me fix the gym. It’s the most you can do. Now, come on, let’s go out before everyone thinks I murdered you.”

“Fuck you,” Sabo retorted. “As if you can hurt me." 

A smile settled on his face as he followed Ace out of the gym. His chest felt lighter, and this time when he looked at Ace, he no longer felt guilty. 


End file.
